


Falling For You

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, Fae & Fairies, Forests, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, at least I hope lol, fae Shane Madej, in so much as there is canon at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When he’d suggested this little ghost hunting expedition with his friends, he’d expected to be terrified out of his wits. But that was part of the fun. What he hadn’t expected was to get separated from his friends so he could be terrifiedalone.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat for Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry.

“Jake? Richie? You guys out there?” Ryan called out, clutching his flashlight tight to his chest. Only silence greeted his calls and he shivered, discomfort edging up his spine at the lack of even animal noises in the forest. He was pretty sure that was a bad sign.

When he’d suggested this little ghost hunting expedition with his friends, he’d expected to be terrified out of his wits. But that was part of the fun. What he hadn’t expected was to get separated from his friends so he could be terrified _alone_. That was decidedly less fun, and he was pretty sure he was lost too.

Which, really, was just par for the course for him.

Suddenly, Ryan’s feet went out from under him. He tumbled to the ground, leaves and twigs and other detris flying up around him. He finally rolled to a stop, hands and knees burning from scraping on the ground, his flashlight landing a foot away. It was hard to see because of the way the light was shining, but he was pretty sure he was inside a faerie ring. Fuck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ryan muttered to himself, scrambling to grab the flashlight and stand up. He peered around anxiously, looking for any strange movement. There didn’t seem to be anything, and he let out a breath of relief. “Ok, no faeries, good.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Ryan whirled around, heart beating so fast he thought it might fly right of his chest, and came face to face with what he could only assume was a faerie. The being looked human for the most part, though there was something strange about his head, like it was a little too big for his body. His clothes were made of what Ryan though were leaves and moss, and there was a crown made of twigs on his head. He was attractive though, and Ryan felt more than a little annoyed at himself for noticing that at a time like this.

“Shit,” Ryan breathed out. He clutched the flashlight in a white knuckled grip, trying to control the anxious shaking in his hands. “Are you… are you going to take me to the faerie realm? Pluck my eye out? Kill me?”

The faerie tilted his head, a too wide grin growing on his face as Ryan went through the terrible things he was expecting to happen. It almost seemed like he was amused by Ryan’s rambling, which wasn’t something he was used to. Maybe he’d be amused enough to not go with the killing choice?

“Don’t worry,” the faerie said after a moment, his voice echoing strangely in the silence of the forest. “You’re safe.”

He took a step toward Ryan’s trembling form, leaning in to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips. Ryan reflexively lifted a hand to his lips when he pulled away, wondering at the strange tingle left behind. Then, between one blink and the next, the faerie was gone.

Ryan frantically looked around. There was nothing but the darkness of the forest, but he noticed that sound was starting to come back. Including the sound of his friends calling his name.

“Over here!” he called, glancing nervously at the mushrooms as he stepped over the ring. Nothing happened, so he took that as a good sign and started running in the direction he thought his friends were. The sooner he got out of this forest the better.

*** Six Months Later ***

Ryan sighed as he sat in his chair, admiring the pristine expanse of his new desk. He’d finally gotten the internship at Buzzfeed and he was excited for his first day. His desk mate, another brand new intern, should be arriving soon too, so hopefully he’d have someone he could make friends with.

Speaking of, someone cleared their throat behind him, which he could only assume was his desk mate. He turned, smiling brightly with a greeting already on his lips, and froze. No, fuck no. He had to be hallucinating or something.

Standing in front of him was the faerie from the forest, though now he was wearing human clothes and even a set of oversized glasses over his dark, inhuman eyes. He looked normal in the fluorescent lighting of the office, innocuous like any other hipster that might be on the streets of Los Angeles. But Ryan knew that wasn’t true at all.

Before Ryan could think of anything to say, the faerie put out a hand, smiling a little goofily. Ryan took it, unsure of what else to do. He wasn’t sure why the faerie was here or what he wanted, so he figured he should just go with it. It seemed the safest course of action.

The faerie smiled wider, like he knew exactly what Ryan was thinking. There was something dark lurking in the smile, though, and Ryan was reminded abruptly of a cold, lonely night in the forest and the deep silence of frightened animals.

“Hello, Ryan,” the faerie said. “My name is Shane. I can’t wait to work with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
